Lovely!
by Iselitalopez101
Summary: Sakura lives on her own in America with her daughter. For 10 years she's raised Kohana on her own without a word from Ko's father... Now Syaoran and Mei Ling are finally going to get married and the ceremony is in America! What happened 10 years ago bef


"Ohayo!" She rubbed away the sleep and grogginess from her eyes. She wore her short, cider-brown hair up in two pigtails, an oversize, pink t-shirt with her school's name printed in white, bold letters across her chest, and pink, bunny slippers on her feet. She was young with an encouraging optimism bursting around her.

_Konnichiwa! My name is Kinomoto, Kohana!_

A small, determined ball of gold fur whizzed passed her, singing "I smell pancakes" through-out the small apartment. Kero flew around the kitchen, entranced by the smell. Kohana smiled as she watched him do cartwheel's and saumersaults in mid-air. "It's like when okaa-san makes cupcakes and cookies on Sundays." She said before sneaking a strawberry in her mouth, passed her mother's protective gaze. "Sakura-sama," Kero's pleading eyes met with the cook's stunning emerald. "Can I have extra?" Sakura smiled, her eyes radiating with an innocent, playfulness, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." She replied as she poured the mix into the frying pan.

_My okaa-san is the most, amazing cook!_

"Kohana, you're going to the zoo today, ne?" By now, Ko had pulled up a chair and had begun eating- SO, she nodded her head as she forked in another spoonful of strawberries. Yes, her school trip to the zoo was today. What a baka, she had almost forgotten. "Aneko and Cho-Taro are going too?"—nod—"Sugoi! I packed the three of you a lunch just incase!" She peaked over her mother's shoulder at the bulging backpack on the kitchen counter.

"Hoe, it looks heavy."

"Don't be silly, Ko, it's only a little heavy. Here, hold it."

"Hoeee!" Crash.

**Prologue.**

The car ride to school was boring and uneventful. It was an ordinary Monday in the middle of April. Kohana scribbled down last-minute answers to her history homework as they drove across the bridge and into the city. After her history book was back inside her bag, she reached over to the radio and turned it on.

Sakura pulled into the school parking lot. "Have a fun day at the zoo."

"I will." Kohana blew her mother a kiss before opening the passenger door and walking out onto the sidewalk. "Okaa-san, I promise to take a bazillion pictures and show you when I get home." Sakura smiled, waved a curt good-bye, and drove off into the entangled web of traffic and utter chaos.

Sakura turned the volume up a few notches as she slowed to a stop at a red light. The song faded away as the station's jingle cut in and a male's voice spilled out from her speakers.

"He's getting married! Bachelor of the year, Syaoran Li, ladies and gentlemen, is having his wedding here in The States! His fiancée, Mei Ling, and their son are in the city..."

Metal met metal and the squeal of a certain brunette's car tires echoed thru the streets as the accident backed up traffic for over an hour.

--

--

"Kohana-chan, over here!" It was loud, and Ko saw more than heard her friend's eager and frantic calls as she climbed onto the bus. The inside was decorated with chewed pieces of gum and writing on the seats and metal walls. It was warm, humid, and musky. She made a face, similar to the one she had made while watching their science teacher carefully slicing open a frog in class, and closed her eyes. Aneko giggled, pulling her Kohana-chan into a tight hug. "You're such a drama-queen. It'll be okay, Ko-chan. 'Taro-kun is on the other bus. He'll join us at lunch. He has a surprise for you!"

"They split us up?" Kohana asked, slightly confused and saddened from the idea of being separated from her friend, Cho-Taro. "A surprise?" She added on, even more baffled than before. Aneko giggled, again. She was a very pretty girl and she was smart in school subjects like English and history, but Kohana was a bit dense when it came to matters of the heart.

--

--

**A/N:** There it is the beginning of something new! R+R, plz!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only my original characters.


End file.
